Reacción
by E. Waters
Summary: Jamás había pensado que experimentar reacciones químicas con amigos, sería tan placentero como lo estaba siendo ahora. GogoHoney. HoneyGogo. Gogo x Honey. Femslash. One Shot.


**Hoy fui a ver 'Grandes Héroes', y mi perturbada imaginación no pudo evitar imaginar ésto. ¿Por que eran los mismo creadores de 'Frozen'? Sí, es posible... muy posible. No descarto que haga más fics de esta adorable pareja :). ¡Que tengan ustedes una grata lectura! Y sip, este es mi regalo de navidad a ustedes ^^.**

Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 NO me pertenece, sino que a sus respectivos dueños, como Disney. 

* * *

**Reacción**

_Por E. Waters_

Realmente, ella no supo muy bien que cómo terminó allí, sólo sabía que estaba algo mareada, con la mirada algo difusa y una especie de suave y una agradable sensación que la embriagaba por completo.

—¿Gogo?

Los oscuros ojos de la joven se alzaron y se posaron sobre los chispeantes de su amiga y compañera de equipo. Había algo raro allí… ¿desde cuándo Honey Lemon era tan guapa?

—Sólo dame más. —resopló la joven de cabellos cortos, haciendo alusión a una botella que estaba sobre la mesa, muy cercana a Honey.

—Oh no, señorita Tomago, nada de más alcohol por hoy.

—Venga, Honey, no seas pesada… quiero divertirme, ¿sabes?

—Pero puedes divertirte, sin necesariamente beber alcohol, cariño. —dijo amablemente la otra chica.

Pero cuando a Gogo se le ponía una idea en la cabeza, era difícil sacársela. Siendo así, la joven alargó su pequeño cuerpo, y sujetó la botella, echando mucho líquido en el vaso que ella estaba ocupando.

—Insisto, no bebas. —Honey miró con genuina preocupación a su amiga. —No querrás saber tu 'reacción'.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de la 'reacción'? —preguntó Gogo, bebiendo un largo trago de su vaso.

—Química.

—¿Unm?

—Es cosa de química, Gogo. Si sumamos la cantidad de alimento que has ingerido con el alcohol ya bebido, y si le agregamos la temperatura ambiente y de tu cuerpo, la reacción total ante esta fusión química, no será nada de buena.

—Pruébalo.

Honey miró expectante a Gogo. ¿Qué quería decir ella, cuándo le había dicho 'pruébalo'?

—Vamos, Honey, no me mires así… _pruébalo._ —dijo la joven, ya en claro estado de ebriedad, acercándose peligrosamente a la muchacha.

—N-no te entiendo. —respondió ella, sintiendo una especie de cosquilleo en su estómago. ¿Por qué Gogo la miraba así, y se le acerca de forma tan… intimidante? —¿A qué te refieres?

—Eres una científica, y la única manera de comprobar una teoría es poniéndola en práctica. —habló la chica, arrastrando mucho sus palabras. Obviamente, el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto.

—No usaré a mis amigos, para pruebas científicas… es no es ético. —decía, apelando a la lógica.

—Creo, Honey, que yo soy la que decide si es ético o no. —y bebió algo más de su vaso. —¿Cómo crees que afectarán todos esos químicos que me rodean?

—¿Sabes? Creo que es lo mejor irse a dormir. —y Honey se levantó de su puesto, sacando la botella, a la cual le quedaba bastante poco, que estaba frente a Gogo. Justo cuando la científica estaba posando su mano sobre la botella, la otra joven posó sus dedos sobre la mano de ésta.

—¿Gogo…?—la muchacha alzó curiosa una ceja.

—¿Sabías que eres muy linda, cuando intentas relacionar todo con la química?

—¿Ah? —sin quererlo, la aludida se sonrojó mucho.

Fue entonces, cuando la muchacha de cabello oscuro se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó mucho a Honey.

—Dime, ¿qué reacción sería al correcta, con todo lo que me has dicho? —murmuró en el oído de la propia Honey.

—Pues…—la chica comenzó a retroceder, a la vez que Gogo insistía en la cercanía de ambos cuerpos. —Te sentirás más desinhibida.

—¿Si? —cada vez la cercanía entre ambas jóvenes, era menos y menos. —¿Y qué cosas haría yo, estando desinhibida?

—Cosas que después, seguramente, te arrepentirás, o en el mejor de los casos que ni siquiera recordarás… sumándole a eso, la resaca.

—No me interesa la resaca.

—Pues si sigues bebiendo de esa forma, la tendrás.

—Así que…—siguió hablando Gogo, esta vez posando una de sus manos sobre la cadera de la muchacha. —¿Haré cosas que después me arrepentiré?

—Seguramente. —y Honey tragó con dificultad.

Ella sabía, sabía que debía de detener esa comprometedora situación, más que nada porque Gogo no estaba en sus mejores cabales. Después de todo, ella la sobria, y su amiga la que estaba evidentemente embriagada.

—En serio, Gogo, es muy tarde, porqué no…

Pero antes de que la muchacha pudiese añadir palabra alguna, sintió como los labios de la otra joven, se posaron de forma algo hambrienta sobre la boca de Honey. Para esta última, dentro de su sorpresa, era esperable...

Después de todo, todo era parte de esa famosa 'reacción', que tanto la chica hacía alusión.

—¡Está ebria! ¡Mañana no recordará nada, y tendrá un dolor de cabeza fatal! —se decía Honey a sí misma.

Por lo general, Honey Lemon era la mejor haciendo fusiones y reacciones químicas, teniendo ella el control en todo momento… y sin embargo, ahora mismo, y por mucho que quisiese tomar el control de todas esas reacciones, estaba fuera de su poder, fuera de su científica lógica.

Y claro, Gogo seguía insistiendo…

Todo era demasiado embriagante, demasiado encantador, demasiado químico, como para simplemente dejarlo ir.

De esta forma, y lenta, muy lentamente, la joven comenzó a dejarse llevar por ese beso. Todo era parte de una reacción, una reacción que ni ella sabía muy bien que en dónde iba a decantar.

La más baja de las dos chicas, ahora sí extinguió cualquier lejanía entre sus cuerpos y bajó y paseó su mano desde la espalda de la chica, hacia los muslos de Honey.

—¿Gogo?

—¿Si? —dijo la muchacha, desprendiendo sus labios de los labios de Honey, sólo para después posarlos en el cuello de la chica.

—Esta es la reacción de la que te hablaba. —y dicho esto, la joven sujetó a Gogo de los hombros, y anuló todo contacto.

—¿Ah? —Gogo abrió mucho los ojos. —¿Y me dejas así?

—No recordarás nada por la mañana, cariño.

De esta manera, la joven miró a su amiga, y ella estando medio adormilada, se dejó llevar por Honey hacia su recámara.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, cuando la científica estaba preparando el desayuno sintió como algo, más bien dicho alguien, la sujetaba por la cintura y posaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—¿Haremos reacciones químicas de nuevo hoy, no Honey?

—¿Gogo…?

Y antes de que la chica pudiese decir una palabra más, la aludida posó un travieso beso sobre la mejilla de Honey. Ella suspiró… jamás había pensado que experimentar reacciones químicas con amigos, sería tan placentero como lo estaba siendo ahora.

* * *

**Y eso o.o... ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Review! A ver si me inspiro y como dije antes, hago más cosillas de esta pareja.**


End file.
